Winged Hope
by xxxheartme4ever
Summary: BETTER SUMMARY on profile! Ash and Misty are married with twins. Lex, the boy, is sickly. When they were six, Ash suddenly disappeared. Now, thirteen, Silvia, the girl, leaves on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

**Hi! I know I'm already writing another story, but I promise I'll only write two stories at a time. I have high hopes for this story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Leaving Home**

I woke up to the bright sun coming from my window. As I get dressed, I suddenly remembered it was my birthday. Great. Another year has passed.

I sighed. Ever since my father disappeared on my sixth birthday, I never really enjoyed celebrating my birth, while having to remember that my father wasn't here. Everyone thought he was dead, but I didn't.

Sorry. Let me back up. My name is Silvia Ketchum. Heard of the last name? Yeah, it's the same last name as that famous Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum. Well, he's my father. And my mother is Misty, an ex-gym leader of water Pokémon. I also have a younger twin brother named Lex. Unfortunately, Lex was born sickly without a cure and very few people believe he will live pass sixteen. However, I promised him I'd find a cure when we were younger and I still believe I will find a cure to his illness.

I walked downstairs and noticed Lex. He was sitting comfortably on the couch watching TV.

"Happy birthday, Lex!" I exclaimed, somewhat surprising him.

Lex turned to face me. With a large smile on his face, he responded, "Happy birthday, Silvy! I'm so happy for you!"

I gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Didn't mom tell you?"

I shook my head. "Tell me what?"

He sighed with a soft smile on his face. "I'll wait until mom gets back from the store. She should be back any minute…" And speaking of the devil, guess who walked in? Mom was carrying two large bags filled with random stuff. On the top that I could see was some bug repellent, sunscreen, and some snacks.

"Mom, are you going camping or something? I thought you hated bugs." I questioned with curiosity.

"Oh, happy birthday, Silvy. Glad you're finally up. Huh? Oh, no. This stuff isn't for me. It's for you." She replied.

Now, I was very confused, until Lex explained it clearly for me. "Silvy, you get to go on adventure! Professor Oak is going to give you a Pokémon today and then you get to go all over!"

That made a lot of sense. I've been practically waiting to leave ever since I turned eleven, but mom said I couldn't go just yet because I wasn't 'ready' yet.

I smiled. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged, or practically squeezed, mom until she couldn't breath.

"You're welcome, sweetie. By the way, I want you to promise me something, while you're out there…" She trailed off, half-expecting me to finish her sentence.

"To find dad?"

She nodded. "I will." I replied, determined.

"Oh, I got you a new outfit. I think it's really cute. And Pikachu is coming with you." She handed me a bag with some clothing in it. My dad's Pikachu jumped happily, understanding that he would be coming with me.

I rushed to the bathroom and changed into my new outfit. Wow, I thought. It was actually really cute. The top was a dark green with two small hearts on the top right corner. The long sleeves began past my shoulders, revealing my shoulders completely. I was wearing a black tank under, so the straps showed. I also received black skinny jeans and very comfortable red converse.

I didn't like my long black hair down, so instead, I tied it into a low ponytail to the side. There, now my outfit was perfect for a long journey ahead. I exited the bathroom and showed off the outfit by modeling in front of them. We all laughed.

"Okay. Here is a bag full of all your necessities. Actually, I just bought a new invention that just came out and it allows you to miniaturize all your belongings to take on the go. It's quite convenient for travelers." She explained, handing me a cute new backpack.

"Thanks." I hugged mom again. I wouldn't be seeing her for a while.

Lex got up from the couch and we hugged as well. "I'm keeping my promise," I whispered into his ear. Whether he remembered the promise or not, didn't matter. I would find a cure.

"Come on, Pikachu," I called to him as he quickly jumped to my shoulder. I first headed off to Professor Oak's lab. Although the most famous professor, he's defiantly the most ancient. Dad said he was old when he first met him and that was almost thirty years ago. He has a couple great-grandchildren already that around my age.

* * *

"Hello?" I entered his lab, half-expecting he wasn't there, half-expecting he was lying on the floor dead.

"Oh! Is that Silvia? Come here, your mother told me you would be stopping by." I walked closer to him. He carefully examined me and truth be told, it was very… awkward. "My! You look exactly like your father with some minor differences." _I hope he's talking about me being a girl_, I thought.

"Anyway, come! I have something very important to show you. I know you have Pikachu and all, but you need a Pokémon of your own. And I have three unique Pokémon to show you." He leaded me to a table containing four PokéBalls. He opened up them all at one time. And out came a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur. The three starter Pokémon of the Kanto Region.

I examined the three of them closely and Pikachu began talking to them. I really didn't know which one to pick, but I don't know if it was just me or not, but none of them seemed like the 'right' Pokémon for me. Almost like, we just weren't compatible.

However, if I had to choose, I would choose Charmander, but before I could say anything, a frantic man rushed into the lab. "Professor! That Pokémon you were keeping watch of escaped into the forest."

"That's no good! We must find it!" He exclaimed in his raspy voice. He turned to me. "I'm sorry, but can we prolong this until we find that Pokémon?"

I nodded. "Do you mind if I help?" I asked. It sounded like an awesome adventure.

"That would be great. Come on!"

* * *

We ran to the forest in search of the Pokémon he was talking about.

"Professor, what kind of Pokémon are we looking for exactly?" I asked.

"A very unique Eevee." He replied, focusing on finding the Pokémon despite his poor eyesight.

I decided to search the perimeters. Although I had no idea what was the difference between a regular Eevee and a 'unique' Eevee, but I was willing to give it a shot.

I searched everywhere, but I didn't find any Eevee anywhere. Eevee were pretty rare and finding one was a difficulty since they didn't have an exact home location.

I was resting by the lake for a couple of minutes after an hour had passed of looking. It was about 1:00pm and I was starved, but something struck me strange. I blinked twice. The reflection I just saw… it couldn't be real right? Had I just seen a strange-colored Eevee? Maybe it was just my imagination…

I turned around to prove my theory. The Eevee I was staring at was a violet-colored Eevee and I could tell Pikachu was shocked as well. Never in my life had I seen such a beautiful Pokémon.

Before I knew it, I was saying, "Come here, Eevee. It's all right. I won't hurt you." I bended over and held out my hand, patiently waiting for the Eevee to walk to me.

And surprisingly, Eevee did. Slowly and cautiously, the Eevee came to my hand and licked me gently on the cheek. Then, she smiled and jumped into my arms. Right then and there, I knew she was the one. She would be my partner. Pikachu agreed too, he thought Eevee and I were connected.

I carried Eevee back to where I left Professor Oak, not very surprised to see he was still there staring very carefully at the nearby ground.

"I found her. I found that Eevee." I said.

"Huh? Oh, excellent. Thank you. You see, that Eevee has a unique color, unlike other Eevee that are normally brown. This Eevee will surely develop my research."

* * *

We went back to the lab and I wasn't able to explain how much I felt a connection between Eevee and I. However, Eevee wouldn't leave my side and I felt that Professor Oak realized this too.

"Silvia, I notice Eevee has a very large affection for you. Perhaps you better take it. As much as I would love to conduct research on Pokémon, I would never try to do harm on a Pokémon and would prefer to leave it happy as it is. Eevee always looks sad when I see her in her cage." The professor finally remarked.

"Thank you, Prof Oak!" I exclaimed. Eevee jumped into my arms again.

"Before you go, here are some PokéBalls to catch some new Pokémon and a Pokédex to record all the Pokémon you find."

"Again, thank you!" I said.

I decided to put Eevee in her PokéBall so I officially "own" her and then released her from her PokéBall so she could travel with Pikachu and me.

I was about to leave until Xavier walked in. "Hey, Gramps!" He called.

I sighed. Xavier was Professor Oak's great-grandson with an attitude for competition.

"Hi, Xavier. Geez, you remind me so much of Gary. Anyway, what are you here for?"

"You promised I could get my own Pokémon, today. Which ones are available?"

"Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur."

"Then I'll take Charmander." Xavier replied flatly. He took the PokéBall and started to walk off, until he noticed me.

"Hey, Silvy. See you got a Pokémon there. Let's battle and see whose is stronger."

"Sure." My competitively began to kick in.

Xavier summoned the Charmander and Eevee was in her battle position.

"Charmander, tackle!" He called.

"Eevee, avoid it by using quick attack." Eevee listened and obeyed, hurting Charmander with a direct hit.

"Charmander, ember!" He called again.

This time, Eevee was hit, but she wasn't ready to give up. Pikachu was watching eagerly, rooting for us.

"Quick Attack!" I called and Eevee attacked again, hurting Charmander some more.

"Now finish this off with Bite." I exclaimed. With all her might (I could tell), she bit ferociously at Charmander, until he finally collapsed.

"Good job, Eevee." I said as she happily padded back to me with a large smile on her face.

"Just wait, Silvy. I'm gonna become the greatest master of them all and then I'll defeat you." He shouted and then ran off to probably heal his Pokémon.

Great. I have a rival and this was only my first day as a trainer. But, I also have to keep my promise with mom and Lex.

I slowly walked away from my hometown, Pallet Town. I didn't look back.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I've officially started this story, however the updates won't be as quickly as my other story in progress. I'm glad this chapter was this long. I think these chapters will normally be around this length, but I'm not really sure. Anyway, please review! I REALLY hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come!**

**As always,**

**~srose00**


	2. Chapter 2: Off We Go

**Hello, again! Yes, I'm back with another chapter! Please, please, please tell me what Eevee should evolve into. I'm debating between Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon or Glaceon. Sorry, I prefer not using the evolution stones to evolve Pokémon. Anyway, I only own the idea of this story and my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Off We Go**

Pikachu, Eevee and I left Pallet Town to our first destination: Viridian City.

The three of us were all excited, I could tell. It was the start of our journey together.

I learned early on Eevee disliked walking and would much prefer to be in my arms, but I put her down every so often because my hands got tired. Despite disliking walking on the ground, Eevee absolutely despised her PokéBall.

Viridian City wasn't a great distance away, but I would have gotten there more quickly with my bike that I so stupidly forgot.

Anyway, at least the view was nice. I mean, Viridian City was known for its surrounding Evergreen trees.

There was also lots of Pokémon around, but mainly bug Pokémon. Like my mother, I wasn't a big fan of bugs. In fact, I got so annoyed with the bugs, I asked Pikachu to thunderbolt 'em. _I'm such a genius_.

Yes. I was being sarcastic. The couple of bugs Pikachu electrocuted lived in a hive of perhaps fifty or so bugs.

Fantastic.

The three of us were rushing away from the bug Pokémon until my last breath.

No, until I tripped.

Pikachu kept using thunderbolt, but there were just too many. And they wouldn't die. Yes, that was a huge factor.

They were about to attack us with whatever they could attack with until from behind them came a burst of flames that burned most of them to a crisp.

In fear, the others scattered away.

_Thank God!_ I thought, releasing a huge sigh of relief.

"What the hell did you do the get them that angry?" A guy's voice sourly asked.

"Heh, heh…" I fake laughed. "You see, um, my Pikachu, sort of, electrocuted a couple of them?" I smiled a bit, getting up from the ground.

"You WHAT?" He yelled ferociously. Then he let out a large sigh. "Whatever. Just who are you?"

I noticed he had quite handsome features. By the looks of it, he was obviously a Pokémon Trainer. He had medium length brown hair and determined brown eyes.

(A/N: He has the appearance of Touya from Pokémon Black and White)

I was smirking now with my thumb pointing to me. "The name's Silvia, Silvy for short. That's Pikachu and that's Eevee." I introduced my Pokémon and myself. "And who are you?" I asked back.

"Kane." The guy simply replied. And he pointed to his Pokémon. "Growlithe."

"Nice to meet ya, you heading to Viridian City?" I asked.

He nodded and then tilted his head, which most likely meant, "What's it to you?"

"Why don't we travel together? We're both heading the same way."

Kane let out another deep sigh. "Sure."

I squealed a bit. "Yay!"

My expression then became serious. "First question. Why are you traveling?"

His expression remained emotionless. "To be a Pokémon master, of course. You?"

"I don't really know what I want to be just yet. But I left my home to find my missing father and cure my brother's illness." I explained.

"Second question. How old are you?" He copied my questionnaire format.

"Thirteen. What about you?" I replied.

"Fourteen in a couple of months." He stated flatly.

"Question three. When did you become a trainer? How many badges do you have?"

"That's two questions. I became a trainer a about a week ago, but I lived on One Island so I took a boat and arrived just on the outskirts of Pallet Town. I don't have any badges yet because I got here yesterday."

"Question five. (Since you asked question three and four) Why is your Eevee an abnormal color?"

"Originally, I have no idea." I laughed a bit. "But Professor Oak gave her to me when I showed him the large connection we share."

We continued the questionnaire with enjoyment for it passed the time of heading to Viridian City.

* * *

Viridian City wasn't much of a city. Perhaps just a large town. There was a gym, a PokéCenter, a PokéMart, and some homes.

Anyway, I was somewhat saddened to have to leave Kane. It was really nice to be able to talk to someone while we travelled.

"Are you battling Viridian's gym leader today?" I asked him.

"If I can." He told me.

"May I watch?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Pikachu and Eevee seemed very excited to cheer for Kane.

As we entered the gym, I was surprised to see someone I knew.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed, running to him for a big hug. "I thought you retired!"

"Well, I was retired until the current gym leader said he had to leave somewhere, so I'm taking over until he gets back." He smiled.

I had forgotten Kane was there, until I remembered.

"Oh! This is my friend, Kane! He wants to battle for a badge." I introduced. "And Kane, this is my grandpa, the temporary gym leader, the one and only *Blue."

Kane and Grandpa both greeted each other, shaking hands.

"So you wanna battle? Okay, but I'm not easy."

Kane nodded with determination.

"Great, let's get started. Silvy, I need you to be the referee. Do you remember how?"

I also nodded. Pikachu and Eevee were by the bleachers, ready to cheer for Kane.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle. The gym leader will only be able to select one Pokémon at a time and the trainer may switch at any time, however the gym leader may not. The victor will be decided after the defeat of three Pokémon in the party." I announced clearly.

"Come on out, Pidgeot." Grandpa called, throwing his PokéBall into the air.

A large Pidgeot appeared that looked really tough.

"It's your turn Growlithe." Kane also called.

"The trainer may begin first." I said.

"Growlithe, use Bite!" Kane began.

Growlithe raced towards Pidgeot to bite it, but evaded the attack by flying up high in the air.

"Now, Aerial Ace!" Grandpa exclaimed.

Pidgeot came crashing down towards Growlithe.

"Try and avoid it!" Kane called to Growlithe.

And Growlithe did try, but Pidgeot's speed was so great, it was unavoidable.

Pidgeot hit Growlithe with amazing speed and strength.

Dust covered the air, leaving suspension between everyone.

In the end, Growlithe was knocked out.

"Kane's Growlithe is unable to battle." I stated. "Do you wish to continue?"

Kane smiled. "Good job, have a good rest." Kane returned Growlithe to his PokéBall.

He then turned to me. "Sorry, I do not have anymore Pokémon."

"By default, the winner is Blue." I said.

* * *

After the battle, we went back to grandpa's house.

"You have potential." He complimented. "But, the reason you lost is because you need more experience as a trainer. I can tell you are very kind to your Pokémon, which is very good, but without learning about the world around you, you won't be the best."

"Thank you. I'll come back. And when I do, I'll be stronger." Kane responded with a grin.

"Good. Now," He faced me. "When did you decide to become a trainer?"

"Yesterday. Mom finally gave me the 'okay'. Professor Oak gave me Eevee and I'm taking dad's Pikachu with me." I explained. "Also, I promised to find dad and find a cure for Lex."

"Do you have any idea where Ash could be?"

At the same time I shook my head, Kane choked on his tea. I gave him an are-you-okay look.

"Ash, as in Ash Ketchum?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I countered.

"Like _the Ash Ketchum_? The Ash Ketchum of the century? The world-famous Ash Ketchum that became the one and only Pokémon Master of all the regions?"

I gave him a skeptical look and then sighed. "Yeah. My name is Silvia Ketchum. Therefore, he's my dad."

Grandpa laughed a bit.

"Are you serious? That is so cool. Wait, does that mean that Pikachu… is Ash's Pikachu?"

Now I was being annoyed by his childish admiration. "Bingo."

Then, an idea suddenly popped into my head. "If you wanna meet him that badly, then let's travel together. I'm out looking for him and you wanna meet him then it makes total sense."

Instantly, Kane replied, "Sure."

Grandpa changed the topic. "So, what kind of trainer do you wanna be, Silvy?"

"Um… To be totally honest, I'm not a big fan of battling. I kinda dislike seeing any Pokémon hurt, with the exception of bugs. Also, contests really aren't my thing. Dressing up Pokémon doesn't appeal to me much. I guess, a Pokémon breeder, maybe?"

"Seems like a fine idea." Grandpa supported me.

We said our good-byes to Grandpa after he suggested that we head to Pewter City.

I was waiting outside of grandpa's house while grandpa and Kane were talking to each other. Meanwhile, I was playing with Pikachu and Eevee. They seemed to enjoy it very much.

I looked towards Kane who just happened to look at me. I smiled at him, while he suddenly just blushed.

I thought grandpa might have told him something he shouldn't have.

Our next destination was Pewter City, but to get there, we needed to pass through Viridian Forest, which I heard had a _lot_ of bugs.

Oh boy.

* * *

***Okay, I need to explain something for future chapters. I've sort of combined the anime and manga generations together. Basically, manga come first, then the anime, and finally Silvia's generation. So for this fanfiction, Red marries Green and has Ash, Blue marries Yellow and have Misty (and her other sisters), and Ash marries Misty and they have Silvia and Lex. Also, for this purpose, Blue is not the grandson of Professor Oak and is not related to Professor Oak in any way, shape or form. Message me if you need further explanation.**

**Yay! I finished another chapter! I hoped you liked it very much! Next chapter will introduce a new Pokémon to the gang and maybe a new character. I don't know!**

**See ya next time,**

**~srose00**


End file.
